Bluegill
__NOEDITSECTION__ Bluegill belongs to me. Please do not steal! Ty! Coding was done by Fish. Meet Bluegill Bluegill is a SeaWing dragon who takes a lot of pride in himself. He can be a bit of a show off, but he is a kind happy dragon. He once was a SeaWing from an unknown island, but he was the only dragon there, so he found Phyrria and he lives with the rest if his SeaWing tribe. Appearance “Not everyone gets to look as awesome as me!” ~Bluegill Your a SeaWing swimming trough the depths of the Sea Kingdom. Your minding your own business until you spot a dragon nearby, doing flips in the water. This dragons name is Bluegill. He turns to you and you see his navy blue scales. His scales make him look like a shadow that’s underwater, a breathtaking sight. Bluegill than flashes to you in aquatic. Hello, hows life. As he flashes, his lavender glow stripes light up like a glow in the dark jellyfish. His glow stripes look beautiful against his dark blue scales. They are even more cooler when he flashes, lighting up patterns on his body. You don’t know what to flash back to him, you are so stunned by his appearance. Uh, hi? '' You flash. Bluegill smiles at you and does a flip in the water. ''Hey there! He does a few more water acrobatics, and you notice his strange fins. The webbing on his talons and his fins are completely transparent with no color. His fins look like glass, and they look quite nice against the rest of him, no matter how odd they are. Personality Bluegill is a kind, loving dragon, but he’s a big show off. He loves to show off to all the SeaWings, he also likes to brag about his animus mother. He hates mud and dirt. Bluegill is also an extrovert, and will talk to anyone. His friends find that a good trait in him, except for when he’s too talkative to evil killer dragons. Oof. (I’ll fix this later) Backstory Bluegill was abandoned by his mother on an island when his was first born. She did it to protect him from an attack on their cave. Bluegill grew up on the island, not knowing there was a world of dragons out there. One day, a dragon showed up on the island, asking for food. Bluegill said he would help her find food if she showed him where she came from. So, the dragon led Bluegill to Phyrria, after he gave her food. Bluegill was led to the kingdom of the sea, and his mother, Swimmer, welcomed him. (this too) Trivia * Bluegill is the son to an animus * He lives on an island in the sea kingdom * Bluegill has 6 animus touched treasures that are all special to him * He is a blues SeaWing with lavender glowing scales * Bluegills father Pufferfish, died in an attack on his home * Bluegill has two twin sisters who are 1 year old Gallery Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (ViperTheRainwing)